


Christmas with Kanaya

by Otomatonom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Christmas, Comic, Cute Girlfronds, F/F, Ladystuck 2013, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otomatonom/pseuds/Otomatonom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Jade, and Kanaya spend Christmas together. Kanaya doesn't understand the rituals behind this celebration, but is content to let her girlfriends drag her along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dltoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dltoro/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Rose/Kanaya/Jade, celebrating CHRISTMAS. Oh man. What 'Christmas' means to Kanaya; the potential differences between Rose and Jade's Christmasses of the past; buying presents for each other... yes. Anything else you can think of as long as it is festive and Christmas and beautiful.

 

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21axqps)  

 

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2kmp6q)  

 

 

 ~*~ 

 

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28rppcm)

**Author's Note:**

> The final picture was supposed to have hand-holding, but ending with a lot of butt-grabbing.
> 
> I am not all that disappointed, though.
> 
> The dresses Rose and Jade are wearing are what I imagine Kanaya might gift to them for Christmas, and Jade's scarf/hat and Kanaya's beret are things I could see Rose knitting. Jade's presents to the two of them are robot buddies to help them with their favorite hobbies, which I may picture in some extras later.
> 
> A good Ladystuck to you all, and to all a good night.


End file.
